Chun-Li Vs Johnny Cage
Description Street Fighter Vs Mortal Kombat! They are both expert martial artist's who fight with projectiles and powerful kicks and leave afterimages with their attacks. They are incredible strong and fast by human standards and fight to defend the world from evil and they will fighting each other in a battle to the death. Will Chun-Li serve justice to Johnny or will she get "Caged"? Intro "The martial arts are based upon understanding, hard work and a total comprehension of skills. Power training and the use of force are easy, but total comprehension of all of the skills of the martial arts is very difficult to achieve." -Bruce Lee Chun-Li the strongest female street fighter and probably strongest women in the world and Johnny Cage Mortal Kombat tournament star champ and badass movie star I'm Randomnesslord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor's, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Chun-Li Chun-Li is a Chinese Interpol detective, a powerful martial artist, and a heroine in the Street Fighter series who's goal is to take down Bison and his villainous organization Shadaloo to avenge the death of her father and to save world from his tyranny. She grew up in a village with her father who was a police officer and marital artist with a strong sense of justice and protecting the innocent. As a kid Chun-Li was fascinated by action and admired many martial artists so she begged her father to teach her martial arts which he did. Her father died while investigating the criminal organization Shadaloo. She swore vengeance against the leader M Bison and trained her herself very hard to become the strongest women in the world. She is a well-trained detective and highly skilled crime fighter. She is also an expert martial artist well-versed in many Chinese martial arts including Tai Chi, Hong Quan, Shaolin Wugong, Capoeira, battle karate, Tae Kwon Do, and more. She even created her own fighting style after enough experience and founded her own martial arts dojo to teach children how to fight. Much of her basic moves involved brute force mixed with agility for a mixed fighting style in many cases, while also focusing on Chun-Li's thigh-build giving her various types of kicking attacks. Chun-Li's fighting style is built around lightning-fast flurries of hard-hitting kicks. Between her immense strength and blinding speed, Chun-Li is one of the series' most balanced physical fighters. Her kick's are strong enough to send grown men flying and she once kicked a man higher than 20 feet in the air. She is also a consistent match for Ryu in their battles, she has kicked Vega through a solid brick wall while injured, choke slammed E. Honda who weights 300 pounds, and defeated four martial artists while blinded. Her signature move is the Hyakuretsukyaku also called the One-Hundred Rending kicks. Using this move she delivers a rapid flurry of kicks that are so fast they appear as blurs of movement to her opponent. This move can also be performed while jumping in the air. Many other of her moves involve kicking with high speed such as the Spinning bird attack, Hazanshu, Tenshokyaku, and Senretsukyaku. Most her kicks move so fast that they appear as nothing less than blurs. Her Kikoken is a quick blue projectile attack that functions similarly to a Hadoken. Her Tensei Ranka attack gives off a large shockwave and her Kikosho technique involves charging and firing a huge blast of energy capable of destroying a large forest area. She is a very fast street fighter who utilizes multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. She is fast enough to react too and dodged bullets as well as keep up with with Ryu, M. Bison, Charlie, and other Street Fighters with ease. For durability she can take extensive beatings from the likes of Juri Han, has shrugged off being slammed into a wall by a large Sonic Boom explosion and survived M Bison's suicide explosion. Chun-Li is a resourceful and dedicated officer of the law with a strong sense of justice that rivals that of her father, as she strongly believes in protecting the innocent and saving the lives of others. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous woman, and is often the voice of reason. As an official of Interpol, she takes her work as a cop with pride (showing pride at what she does when she saves another), outside of her duty as a cop, she has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. Chun-Li however, is not without her flaws, as she has shown to get very competitive with criminals in Street Fighter media, and does not take kindly to those who insult her pride as a cop. Because of her devotion to justice, she often becomes allies and friends with other soldiers and cops. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing intense crime organizations, such as Shadaloo. She is not without faults. She is headstrong, diving headfirst into danger without a second thought, has a tendency to end up getting captured and needing rescue like Princess Peach and Zelda, and is constanly getting outplayed, tricked, and given the slip by Shadoloo forces. Also she is not as great of a detective as one would assume. But there is a reason why she is known as the strongest women in the world. Chun Li: The history of Chinese martial arts shows that power and accuracy are borne through training, and every kick I land is proof this. Johnny Cage Jonathan "Johnny Cage" Carlton is an action movie star and martial artist as well as one of the protectors/fighters/warriors of Earth Realm. He was struggling as a Hollywood star and wanted to get his fame back. Originally, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, as they believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and was not really a proficient fighter. Eventually, he became one of the most important defenders of Earth. Despite his materialism, air-headedness, and occasional immaturity, Cage has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm, although his antics frequently annoy his allies. Although Cage is a human being, he possesses superhuman strength and abilities beyond that of mortals. This is because he descended from a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors with special abilities for the gods. Johnny Cage is an extremely skilled martial artist thanks to his ancestry and extensive training. Johnny has trained across the world mastering 4 martial arts styles: Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Shinto Ryu, and Shorin Ryu. Like many of the other Mortal Kombat characters he has supernatural powers. These powers specialize in shadow and he can use them to propel himself forward, increasing the strength of his blows and leaving green afterimages in his wake. Cage can increase the speed of these attacks, which instead leaves a red afterimage and can also throw a ball of shadow energy. He also has a move where he drops doing the splits and then punches the opponent in the groin, though this only works on male fighters. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Cage uses a set of nuchaku. He also has brass knuckles, bowie knife, and exploding sunglasses. His special moves are. Shadow Kick, Plasmic Bolts, Split Punch, Green Shadow Uppercut, Sliding Uppercut, Flip Kick and Ball Buster. And his fatalities are Deadly Uppercut, Torso Rip, Backbuster, Super Split Punch, Here's Johnny, Little Improve, And the Winner is... . And his x ray move is Kasting Kall in which he Kicks opponent in jaw, breaking cheekbones and jaw, then slams head into knee, shattering the skull, then delivers a Flipkick to opponent's chin Cage is shown to be an arrogant, cocky and egotistical action movie star with a wise-cracking sense of humor who enjoys being at the center of attention. His ego know's no bounds. Cage however, shows his true heroic and selfless nature when he saved Sonya Blade from being killed by Kano. He eventually realized the true nature of the Mortal Kombat tournament and joined Raiden, Liu Kang, Sonya (Who he later married and had a daughter with) and the rest of the heroes on their quest to keep Earthrealm safe from the likes of Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. Johnny Cage has the strength to break bones and rip body parts off. He can even break through titanium and diamonds. He is fast enough to dodged point-blank assault rifle gunfire and outran several hordes of Shokan warriors. He got right back up after falling out of a helicopter a few stories above the ground. He has held his own against Sub Zero and Scorpion and has been freezed and burned by them and it barley slowed him down. He also tanked Raiden's lightning though it did render him unconscious for a bit. And has defeated Reptile, Baraka, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Shinnok. He also has beaten the revenant's of Jax and Smoke. He is not without faults. He has a massive ego that's gotten himself in trouble on multiple occasions, Arrogant, cock and full of himself and likely to underestimate his opponents, has lost to other Mortal Kombat characters before, and his loved ones have to be in danger for him to go into an empowered state. Also he's not as good of an actor as he claims to be. But regardless of all that Johnny is a very strong and capable warrior and one of the greatest Mortal Kombat characters. Johnny Cage: Growing up, I was shy, I was weak. I actually got my ass kicked a lot. But martial arts changed all that, and I was reborn. And that gave the world... Johnny Cage. Polls Who do you think will win? Chun-Li Johnny Cage Intermission Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate quickly. It's time for a Death Battle Fight (Takes place a week after the events of the previous Death Battle Johnny Cage Vs Guile.) In a city in Earth Realm Chun-Li confronts Johnny Cage seeking vengeance. Chun-Li: Are you Johnny Cage? Johnny Cage: The one and only. If your looking for an autograph you came to the right place. If you came for a date this is definitely your lucky day cause I'm single. Chun-Li: As if you Schwarzeneggar looking Bruce Lee poser. Johnny Cage: Wow that's cold colder than Sub Zero. Chun-Li: I'm here to avenge the death of my fallen comrade Guile. Johnny Cage: Guile? Sounds familiar... Oh I remember he's the guy who got Caged last week. Chun-Li: Guile was a great man, a great friend, and a great husband and father. And you murdered him! Why? Johnny Cage: Hey hey calm down I didn't murder him he attacked me first and I had to defend myself. He wouldn't stop fighting or hurting me so I did what I had to do. Chun-Li: Liar! Johnny: I'm sorry about what happened now can we please talk things over and... Chun-Li delivers a flying kick to Cage and knocks him to the ground Johnny Cage: I'll take that as a no. He gets up and hops with his fist in the air and Chun-Li gets into a battle pose. Chun-Li: You ready for this? Johnny Cage: I make this look easy. Fight They both rush to each other and fight with karate delivering many punches, kicks, and karate chops to each other while moving around the area. After delivering blows for a while they decide to attack using their other marital arts. Chun-Li fights using the Tai Chi martial art while Johnny fights using Jeet Kune Do. This continues for a few minutes until Johnny gets the upperhand and delivers a blow to her gut then he delivers punches to her face pushing her back. After the 10th punch he stops. Johnny Cage: Had enough? Chun-Li ignores him and stands on one leg and side kicks "at the speed of lightning", with her other leg extended out. Chun-Li: Hyakuretsukyaku! The kicks come out with incredible speed and power and knocks Johnny to the ground. When he gets up she does the Hyakuretsukyaku but this time she does it in the air. Johnny manages to grab a hold of one of her legs and swings her around before letting go. She flys to the wall but instead of being slammed against it she bounces off with her legs and jumps back infront of Johnny. He tries to deliver a few punch's to her face but she dodges them before she gets into a handstand and spins her upside-down body around attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades delivering many kicks to Johnny's face which pushing him back. It is her Spinning Bird Kick attack. Chun-Li: Spinning Bird attack! Johnny: Nice kick attack here's one of mine. I call it... Flippy Kick. Johnny does a somersault kick on her launches her into the air leaving a green trail. He then throws 2 forceballs at her before she falls to the ground. As she gets up Johnny runs infront of her. She jumps to deliver kicks to his face but blocks with his arms he then tries to deliver a few punches to her face but she dodges them by moving her head. She then grabs his right arm and throws him over her shoulder but he makes sure to land on his feet and run back to her. He again tries to punch her face but she dodges them again as well so he slides down and punches her in the groin but it didn't slow her down much for... obvious reasons. So she goes on to do another attack on him. Chun-Li: Senretsukyaku! She slides forward while performing the kick flurry continuously, ending the string with a powerful frontal kick that sends Johnny flying a few feet away. She moved so fast blue blurs of herself were shown behind her. Johnny: Wow your good. Chun-Li: What? Didn't take me seriously because I'm a woman? Look what happened! Johnny: It's not that. It's that it's.... Anyway I got a move just like that. Johnny does his Shadow Kick in which he slides across the floor at a good speed followed by green afterimages until his foot connects with the opponent's torso, sending her flying a few feet away like she did to him. He runs toward her but she gets up and does her Tensei Ranka in which she executes 2 midair flips before landing on the ground with a Hazanshu that gives off a large shockwave that sends Johnny flying more feet away before he can get near her. Chun-Li: Tensei Ranka! When Johnny gets up he fires 2 forceballs at her which she dodges by jumping over them she then fires 2 of her own projectile at him. Chun-Li: Kikoken! He dodges the 2 of her Kikoken by jumping over them as well. Johnny fires several more straight forceballs at Chun-Li and she fires more of her Kikoken's at Cage. Their projectiles hit and push's them both back till they fall off their feat but of course they then jump back up. Chun-Li starts charging an even more powerful Kikoken as Johnny slowly walks up to her. Johnny: Your really gonna try that again? When he steps infront of her she blasts him with a huge blast of Kikoken energy that sends him flying and is slammed against the wall with enough force to make the wall's concrete crack. He falls on his back. Chun-Li: It's over Cage. Johnny: I dont think so. He slides across the floor and delivers another Shadow kick to her that once against sends her flying though not with as much force as Chun-Li's Kikoken blast did to him. When she gets up and runs to him he does his Kasting Kall X ray move on her in which he stuns her with an axe kick before hitting her jaw with a roundhouse kick. Cage then grips her head and slams it into his knee so hard that it shatters their skull, before ending it with a backflip kick and dislocating her jaw. She slowly gets up in pain. Johnny: If I where you I give up now. I dont want to hurt you or that pretty face of yours anymore Chun-Li: I'm not you Cage and I really want to hurt you. Johnny: Well who wouldn't want to be me and if that's what you want then by all means let's continue. Chun-Li jumps to the air and brings one of her feet downwards hitting Johnny in the face. She then jumps back infront of him and takes advantage to do another attack while he puts his hands to his face pain. Chun-Li: Tenshokyaku! She delivers a set of a few kicks that lifts her and Johnny in the air when she stops kicking she lands on her feet and Johnny lands on his back. He gets up and calls for some help. Johnny: Oh Stunt Double! A Johnny stunt double appears behind Chun-Li and grabs her by the arms holding her in place and Johnny delivers punches to her guts. The stunt double then leaves and while Chun-Li grabs her stomach in pain Johnny does another Shadow Kick to send her flying again. She gets up and does another Senretsukyaku on him but he blocks the kicks she then jumps in the air to deliver Hyakuretsukyaku but he dodges it by moving his face rapidly away from the kicks. The lands back down and does a regular Hyakuretsukyaku which he dodges as well. Chun then decides to do an ultra combo on him. Chun-Li: Try and dodge this! Hosenka! She crouch's down before delivering a sliding side kick to Johnny, then she delivers Hyakuretsukyaku and a Tenkukyaku to him. He slowly gets back up and she fires several kikoken at him which pushes him back before knocking him off his feat she then jumps above and comes down delivering a powerful kick stomp to his gut before jumping off him. Johnny slowly gets up wrapping his arms around his stomach but gets down on his knees in pain. Chun-Li: That's right, fall to your knees... just like every other woman who dared challenge me! Johnny gets up and turns to face her. Johnny: You pissed me off. Cage throws a flurry of punches before knocking his opponent into the ground. She gets up and jumps into the air but he jumps into the air as well delivering an uppercut to her that knocks her back down. When she gets up again he pulls out a camera. Johnny: Say Cheese! He flashes the camera stunning her then he equips his brass knuckles and delivers many punches to her face before knocking down to the ground a third time. She lays on the ground coughing out blood. Johnny grabs her by the neck and lifts her. Johnny: You got Caged. He throws her to the ground and starts to walk away. Not willing to accept defeat or let him get away with the murder of her friend she gets back up and fires another Kikoken at him. It hits his back and turns around. Johnny: Okay I given you enough chances. They both charge to each other and deliver a barrage of punches and kicks to each other making sure to strike but at the same time block or dodge the opponents attacks. They continue trading blows for a while as they move around the area. They stop to catch their breath for a few secs before they continue delivering blows to each other. Johnny gets the upperhand and delivers a strong punch that pushes her back but only a foot away she then jumps and delivers a flurry of kicks to his face. She lands and then jumps again to try to deliver another flurry but he blocks the kicks and he punches her face 4 times and uppercuts her pushing her back 2 feet. She then jumps behind him but he quickly turns around and counters her back-attack. She does a few back flips putting some distance between them. They stare down each other before charging to each other again. Chun-Li: Shichisei Senkuu Kyaku! Chun-Li performs her ultimate attack on him. A single, extremely powerful midair kick that causes intense flashing of the screen behind Chun. When the flashing stops Johnny is laying on the floor too injured to get up and Chun-Li is standing panting having used up all of strength and energy throughout the fight. She feels as if she is about too past out from exhaustion and the injuries that Johnny inflicted on her throughout the fight but she instead focuses on charging another Ki blast. Chun-Li: Kikosho! She fires her ultimate attack that is so large it engulfs the both of them and the area that there in. When the smoke clears Chun-Li is standing over a very large crater hole that is smoking. Chun-Li: I did it... I won. She falls down passing out from exhaustion but a paramedic team arrives and takes her in their ambulance before driving off. K.O Results This was one if not the closest matches I ever did. I had a hard time deciding a winner and considered ending it in a tie but there are good reasons as to why Chun-Li won. Who is stronger? Johnny as he has the strength to crush titanium and diamonds. But of course these are only in Show Your Might which probably shouldn't be considered canon as it is just a game feature that any Mk character you choose can do. Who is faster? They are both even in terms of speed as they both have dodged bullets and moved fast enough to leave afterimages. Johnny can dodge lightning but Chun-Li's kicks and attacks are said to be lightning speed. Who is more durable? That would be Chun-Li easily as she tank Bison's suicide explosion that was so powerful it created beams that reached space. Who is more skilled? That would also be Chun-Li because Johnny is trained in only 4 martial arts (Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Shinto Ryu, and Shorin Ryu) while she is trained in nearly a dozen martial arts. This includes Tai Chi, Hong Quan, Shaolin Wugong, Capoeira, battle karate, Tae Kwon Do, and more famous martial arts. And also her own fighting style she created. And she arguably had the more impressive moveset and her Kikosho is powerful enough to level a large forest area https://gfycat.com/nicewigglybetafish and to form a hole crater this big https://imgur.com/oWB5YWI In short they were both equal in speed and Johnny was probably stronger but that was the only advantage he had over Chun-Li who won because she was more durable and the more skilled fighter with the more powerful projectiles. And Johnny can empower himself to fight on pair with an Elder God like Shinnok but he can only be in an empowered state if his loved ones are in danger. Seems Johnny was the one who got Caged this time. The Winner is Chun-Li Polls 2 Do you agree with the outcome and that it was a good fight Oh Yeah! ...Nah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Kick'-themed Death Battles